Skyler White
Skyler White (née Lambert) is the wife of Walter White and mother of Walt Jr. Skyler is pregnant during the first two seasons with the couple's daughter, Holly (born at the end of the second season). Her sister, Marie, is married to Hank, a DEA agent. Skyler is a published short-story writer who also sold items on eBay for extra money. Character History Born on August 11, 1970, Skyler studied accounting and met Walter while she was hosting part time at a Diner near the Los Alamos National Laboratory (where Walter worked at the time). They soon married and moved to Albuquerque, buying the house in which they live in for the majority of the series. By then Skyler is seen to be pregnant with Walter Jr. Season 1 In the beginning of the series, Skyler holds no formal employment, instead stating that she writes stories, sells things on ebay, and other miscellaneous sources of income. With Walt's hospital bills mounting; however, Skyler returns to an old bookkeeping job at Beneke Fabricators, and discovers that Ted Beneke, her boss, has been committing fraud to keep his family's business afloat. Skyler normally depends on her sister, Marie, for support, but the two become estranged after Skyler attempts to return a gift that Marie gave to them for a baby shower gift for Holly. The gift, a diamond-studded baby tiara, was stolen yet Marie won't acknowledge that she stole it. Marie avoids Skyler and won't return her calls, and when confronted, refuses to apologize . Only when Skyler pleads, "I need my sister back," does Marie finally relent . Season 2 During Walt's disappearance, Marie lets slip that Walt might have a second cell phone — a fact which Walt accidentally confirms while under sedatives for an operation. Skyler waits until Walt recovers from surgery to tell him she can no longer take his lies and is leaving him. Walt offers to confess the truth, but for Skyler it is too late. She gives Walt a few days to gather his belongings and she leaves the house with Walt Jr. and Holly. "Whatever it is," she says, "I'm afraid to know." . Season 3 Eventually Skyler does learn that Walt is a drug dealer and her relationship with Walt begins to crumble as she finds out more about him. She seeks solace in other ways, first by sneaking a few cigarettes while she was pregnant and later by encouraging Ted's romantic overtures . Eventually she begins to help Walt manage the financial aspects of his business, and seeks help from Saul Goodman for advice to launder money. Though Saul suggests to invest in a lazer tag business, Skyler suggests to buy the car wash where Walt used to work. Season 4 There is a growing perception that Skyler is beginning to enjoy her new life as a criminal accomplice, becoming much more confident in her abilities to carry out the money laundering operation and becoming less concerned about his criminal transgressions. Skyler and Walt's relationship also begins improving as they encounter their first sexual relationship . They buy the car wash from Bogdan, which they use to launder Walt's money, and establish a gambling addiction story to explain their rocky relationship and newfound wealth to the other members of their family. After the IRS catches on to the fraud at Beneke Fabricators, Skyler secretly gives Ted the $615,000 he needs to pay the IRS debt to avoid jail time. She fears that if the IRS digs any deeper into his business, they'll start digging into hers and could discover Walt's unreported drug money . Ted instead decides to not pay off his debt immediately, possibly in an attempt to blackmail Skyler, so Skyler calls Saul Goodman who sends his "A-Team" to force Ted to pay off the IRS. Walt, unfortunately, was unaware that Skyler had used the majority of their money, so when he returns home to find he no longer has enough to transport his family, he temporarily breaks down in fear of what Gus may do to them . Skyler was until then unaware of the danger she was in, so when the DEA collected her and her family in response to Walter's anonymous warning, Skyler knew Walter was involved. After Walter's confrontation with Gus, Walter returned home to find Skyler still worried and confused. When Skyler asked Walter what happened, he simply replied "I won." Season 5 After this incident, she becomes depressed and belives someone is out to kill Walt. At first, she hides this, but first shows signs of it when she meets a wounded Ted in the hospital and threatens him, also breaking out into tears. At work, she lashes at Marie and screams "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" several times. Walt thinks nothing of it when Marie fills him in. She comes out of her bedroom to find Jr. and Walt watching the final scene of Scarface. Skyler shows Walt she is depressed soon after and doesn't like the fact he bought nice new cars for himself and Jr. That night, for Walt's fifty-first birthday, she attempts to commit suicide by stepping into the pool and not coming out, Walt pulls her out. Walt and Skyler engage in an intense argument which ends with them both agreeing on sending Jr. and Holly to Marie and Hanks. Walt receives a watch from Jesse for his birthday and comes home to find Skyler is a full-time cigarette addict now, he tells her she'll change. Skyler tries to act casual around Marie and thanks her several times. When Walt Jr. refuses to leave, Walt handles it and she sees he is sweaty and has his shirts up like he's been digging, she says "Out digging bodies?", and he replies "Robbing a train", adding some humor to the situation. Skyler comes home and finds Jesse there, so she eats with him and Walt and shows she is an alcoholic as well. Skyler helps Walt hide some methlaymine at the car wash when he is hiding it from Mike, she tries asking what it is and if anyone will kill for it, Walt lies and says no. Skyler shows Walt all his money in a pile in a garage shed. She tells him shes lost track by counting it and says, "There's more than enough." Walt agrees. "How big does this pile have to be?" She asks him, which he shrugs off. Walt comes home and tells her, "I'm done." She brings the kids back and smiles at Walt while they have a party on the patio. es:Skyler White White, Skyler Category:Business people Category:Walt's drug empire